Transformers: Extinction
by Lex Darling
Summary: The preface to my project, Transformers: Extinction, designed to provide an ending to the G-1 Series, and link it directly to the future Beast Wars. This is a brief outline from Optimus Prime as to where we are in time, and to set up the narrative drive.
1. Transformers Extinction: Preface

Preface:

The Great War could only end when its components were completely eradicated. The battle between Decepticon and Autobot was long thought to be the cause for this calamity, and therefore as Megatron was destroyed and the autobots returned to claim Cybertron and its two moons, it was thought that this would bring peace to the galaxy once again.

However, it was the rise of Galvatron to the leadership of the Decepticons through their inhabitance of the planet char that caused this trouble to continue, and the war to rage. Upon my return to leadership of the Autobots I had noticed many changes. The army that I had once known and commanded was not what I had remembered, the original warriors that had fought by my side for so long were eliminated amongst the climax and now I claim to lead this army, of whom I know very little.

Though my army is tattered and unfamiliar, we still wield a strength of greater numbers, and though the Decepticon remnants are far less threatening than they once were, we daren't launch a full assault for there is cause for greater concern. A danger which I cannot allow to be exposed or the threat it causes will become imminent.

We are dying.

Autobots. Decepticons. We face extinction, whether we survive this war or not.

O.P.


	2. Chapter 1: Earth Revolves

Chapter 1: Earth Revolves...

Assigned to protect earth from any possible Decepticon attack was a range of Autobots, led by the previous second in command, Ultra Magnus. Though once a great friend and supporter of Optimus, since his return, Magnus had shown some curiosity and even doubts towards the lack of importance Optimus Prime's commands had been given. Once a priority, protecting the citizens of earth had now seemed not too dissimilar as 'garbage duty' and though in his opinion still very susceptible to a Decepticon attack, had been assigned very few Autobots to help. Optimus seemed much more concerned with protecting Cybertron.

Magnus's weary eyes grew tired of the screen before him, he watched his reluctantly placed sub-commander Goldbug completing an anti-missile tower construction.

Magnus found this task dull, but he daren't leave his post.

Goldbug could not be flawed for his lack of energy or enthusiasm, but Magnus's familiarity with him had only established a hindered sense of incompetence and inabilities. Goldbug had always been a bot Optimus had kept under his wing. This, Magnus had no problem with, but it had formed Goldbug with a high resolve of responsibility, yet a comparibly lacking reputation. Optimus had always been there to pull him out of trouble. Now without his saviour, Goldbug was a clumsy worker, with little motivation and even less initiative.

Therefore the placing of Goldbug on earth with Magnus, away from the war confused Magnus. Was Prime sheltering him from the war? Or was there a greater purpose? Either way, Magnus was ordered to give him the title of sub-commander, and allow him his own platoon, though as always, Goldbug was not a leader, but a bot who could barely command his own men into fixing up a local anti-missile tower.

Pondering his sourness, Magnus walked to the other side of the silent chamber, his heavy feet echoing loud clanks as he walked.

Another monitor focused on the nearby Technobots, a small team consisting of five members created by the Autobots to assist with further developing Autobot technology. Though the Decepticon threat was still very real, they had been assigned to earth for research, the energon neatly organized throughout earth's core was still a major mystery for both Autobot and Decepticon, and it is only now that the time is available to research is origins.

The high levels found throughout earth were discovered by the great Autobot Wheeljack, back in the beginning, and the Autobots launched the last of their efforts in order to harness this great power.

Where most planets would inhabit less than a few randomly spawned energon fields, the system within earth runs more like the remnants of a river, bleeding throughout the core.

This was all very interesting to Magnus, as he had always shown a keen interest in Autobot history, and found that history will always be able to help, whether it be on the battlefront, or in education and further development of his species.

However, it was not the origins of the earth based energon that the Technobots were researching. And even though Magnus wanted to know and understand how the energon came to be, they had a very different purpose, a much greater one that Optimus had assigned them, and it was up to Magnus to see that they achieve this.

He swiped his access card and opened up a door to the back of the bridge. An elevator came to a halt in front of him, and he stepped inside.

A single spotlight swings very slightly, but the result of the tiny swing at the top of the light means a shifting circular shadow, swaying round and around a hunched red Autobot, stacks of paper and machinery with tedious purposes surrounding him, and as he sweated over splitting the head of a single pin. Using the zoom in his optic lens, it came to a stand still of a very slightly shaky hand with a pin, and an even shakier drill being held by the other. As the hands drew together, staying almost on target, they began to shake more.  
The light is soon to follow.

Sitting at the same desk, under the quickly swinging light, Perceptor looks up towards the cause of his distraction.

An elevator shifts down shakily, its cogs and wheels squeaking louder and louder until it arrives, hitting the ground far from gently and sent the pin flying out of Perceptor's hand.

Stepping out is the dim figure of Ultra Magnus, Perceptor's commanding officer, or so he thought. He was more of a nuisance than any sort of officer, and Perceptor found Magnus's purpose here to be far from helpful.

Magnus's steps were weary, but solid.

"You okay down here?"

Magnus was constantly hounding Perceptor about getting outside Autobot city, and taking a break. His thinking was often illogical like that. Why should he bother to 'take a break' in the way humans do? Yes, they have a need to rest and sleep and play, but Perceptor bore no such necessity.

"I'm fine. Any word from Prime today?" Perceptor was always brief with Magnus. Optimus had given him the mission after all, not Magnus. There was little reason for the interruption unless it was a message from his leader.

"Just a standard report. Springer returned today with word from the Decepticon remnants. They've located them. We are to sit tight and await the instructions from Prime, sounds like he is planning on finishing them off…"

Perceptor had heard enough.

"That's fine. Can you send him this please." Perceptor handed Magnus a page of what appeared to be completely unreadable gibberish. An intelligent bot would of course recognize it as the same programming that established teletran 1, the most influential Autobot-created AI.

Magnus wasn't going to read it, he was too loyal for that. Even if he did figure out what it was.

"No problem, Prime will have it within the hour."

Perceptor glared at Magnus for a brief moment, hoping to see some form of acknowledgement or backing down from his pedestal. After all, it was Perceptor giving Magnus the orders, rather than the other way around. But he knew Magnus was and always will be a soldier, doing whatever he could for the greater good, even if he had no idea what exactly that was.

Magnus glanced at the corner of the table very briefly, near Perceptor's top drawer. Perceptor kept his glance fixated.

"Keep up the good work, Perceptor." Magnus turned and calmly returned to his lift.

After the shaking and the swaying, Perceptor double checked that Magnus had left, and opened his top drawer, briefly checking on a tiny syringe. He held it gently in his hand for a moment and breathed deep. This was not a comfortable feeling for Perceptor, but one that Prime had ordered he get used to, for the time may come when he would need to use it.

Perceptor carefully put the syringe back and closed the drawer, glancing once more at the lift Magnus had arrived in.

Magnus remained seated at his vision switcher, scanning from one sky full of stars to the next. He sighed at the beauty, and looked dreamily at the patterns linking one constellation together, and integrating it into the next.

First Aid, among the few Autobots left on planet earth moved up beside him, keeping him company.

"You can't stay up again, Magnus, if they haven't come yet, I don't think they will before morning."

"Prime said we have to stay alert. Constantly. Believe it or not, we are still at war, First Aid."

"Then I am staying with you."

Ultra Magnus's stubbornness was outmatched by First Aid's kindness.


End file.
